Jump Through Time
by Twiggy99
Summary: A sequel to Back Down The Rabbit Hole...Chap. 5 up
1. A new begining

Jump Through Time  
  
A story based on the ideas of Bloody Maddie and myself.  
  
So if you like it, thank her, because I probably never would have done it myself.   
  
For Alice, her life seemed to meld into one meaningless day. She couldn't remember the  
  
last time she felt cheerful, or sad for that matter. Locking herself in her dormitory at St.  
  
Catharine's she would sit at the window and gaze at the people passing by. She had given up her  
  
studies and trying to develop a social life. Once again, she was separated from humanity.  
  
Her dorm brought to mind a bedroom of a little girl. Books of fairy stories, childish games and  
  
stuffed animals littered among the study books. Maybe it was because she had arranged it just as  
  
her room looked when she was seven, filled with pictures of her now deceased mother, father and  
  
sister. She once wanted to grow up, but now, at the age of nineteen, she knew the world of adults  
  
held nothing for her.  
  
The fire. Yes, a tragedy if there ever was one. Alice was spared physically, but mentally she was  
  
tortured and had to spend ten years of her life in an asylum. But no memories remained. It was all  
  
so vague.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Alice was dreamily playing with a rag doll when someone knocked at the door and startled her.  
  
"Alice, it's me, I brought you supper."  
  
The 'me' in question was Alice's schoolmate, Elsie.  
  
"I'm not hungry" replied a listless Alice.  
  
"But you'll starve!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Can I at least come in?"  
  
Alice sighed, walked over to the door and unlocked it. When it opened, there was Elsie, standing  
  
there pale like a china doll. Elsie was the only person in St. Catharine's that met Alice with a  
  
smile. She was younger than Alice, though not remarkably so. Like most of the girls there, she  
  
was from a wealthy family, she was sent into the countryside because she suffered from anemia.  
  
"What's the matter Alice?"  
  
"I've been having odd dreams."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Talking animals. Cats that dance and magic books...." Alice's voice trailed off as she  
  
remembered being there.  
  
"That sounds lovely Alice. A world of dancing cats, fancy that...."  
  
Elsie was interrupted by the sound of rude snickering.   
  
They both turned to see two girls, about Elsie's age, peeking in from the hallway.  
  
"Talking animals! How funny, please go on." said the one.  
  
"I'd expect that type of story from you, Ms. Liddell, with your history and all."   
  
Elsie threw a shoe in their direction.   
  
"Get out." Elsie warned. "Or I'll call Mother Superior!"  
  
Alice began to sob on Elsie's shoulder. It was true. She was mad. Always was and always will  
  
be. She wished she had never made the decision to grow up. 


	2. Ragdoll

*Original concept by Bloody Maddie, based on a story by Me*  
  
Jump Through Time  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Fog surrounded the outside of the school. Alice still stared blankly out of her window, in quiet  
  
desperation.   
  
In a bed next to hers, Elsie yawned and sat up.  
  
"What's the matter Alice?"  
  
Alice didn't even face her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Alice stayed silent.  
  
Elsie stood up and walked over to Alice and shook her.  
  
"Alice are you awake.....Alice....Alice?"  
  
But Alice only fell off her chair and landed in a heap at Elsies feet.  
  
~*~  
  
"The best you can do is make sure she stays in bed." said the doctor leaning over Alice, who laid  
  
in bed.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be difficult, she's always in her room anyway..." started Sarah, one of the  
  
girls who had tormented Alice the prior day.   
  
Elsie gave Sarah a look that could kill and turned back to the doctor.  
  
"Yes doctor, well make sure Alice gets her rest."  
  
The doctor reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. Elsie recognized it  
  
right away.  
  
"You could try giving her this when she wakes up"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Laudanum, it's a pain killer and a relaxant. It should help."  
  
"Yes Doctor, thank you."  
  
Then everyone left, and only Elsie and unconscious Alice occupied the room. Elsie felt Alice's  
  
forehead and her jade eyes fluttered open.  
  
'What happened?" asked Alice.   
  
"You had a fall, you just fell right out of your chair like a rag doll."  
  
"Well that explains why my heads hurts." Alice said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Yes," said Elsie, filling up a spoon "The doctor says you need rest, and that you should take  
  
this." She handed Alice the spoon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a pain killer."  
  
"Oh", said Alice. She swallowed the liquid.  
  
"If you don't mind Elsie, I'd like to go back to sleep."  
  
"Sure thing Alice, I'll talk to you later." 


	3. The Vale

*Original concept by Bloody Maddie, based on a story by Me*  
  
Jump Through Time  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Colorful mist floated past Alice's face. She had gone back to bed, or so she thought, but  
  
now found herself falling and she was continuing to fall, as if she were in a bottomless pit. So  
  
she did what she usually did when she was unsure, and recited the poem 'The Jabberwocky.'  
  
Twenty five and a half times, that is, the amount of times she repeated it. When she got to the  
  
part about the Tum Tum Trees, she hit the ground. And yet, these acts seemed so repetitive to  
  
Alice, like they had occurred before.   
  
She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around. She had no idea as to where she was.  
  
The she saw a sign in the distance covered in foliage. She walked over to it and brushed it off.  
  
"Vale of Tears?" she read aloud, her fingers traced the words as she tried to remember where  
  
she heard that before. She stood pondering for a time until her eyes adjusted to the mist.  
  
Suddenly a small shape formed in the distance. It moved at a quick pace and made it's way  
  
towards Alice. When it got close enough she could tell that is was a dog.  
  
"Oh what a cute dog!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hide Me! Hide Me!" the dog said frantically.  
  
"You can talk?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, most animals here can talk. Now hide me!"  
  
"Hide you from what? And more importantly, where am I?"  
  
"Stupid girl, you're in Won...." as he started to say this, another figure appeared out of nowhere,  
  
and the dog ran away.  
  
"One what?"  
  
"You're in Wonderland" it's voice said. Half whisper, the voice crawled through her mind like a  
  
snake.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know this place."  
  
The form crept out of the darkness, revealing it self to be a cat. A large, boney and mange ridden  
  
cat.  
  
"You'll remember soon enough" he said "But let's get out of here before they know you're  
  
here."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Yes everyone's after you again...Wonderland's gone back to how it was before. Before the  
  
fire."  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"Only you know why Alice, Wonderland is under your control." he paused and looked behind  
  
him "Damn, it's card guards, do you think you can take care of them?"  
  
"Easily, but with what?"  
  
"Check your pockets" he said and disappeared.   
  
Alice slipped a hand into her apron pocket and felt cold metal. She pulled it out...it was her  
  
vorpal blade.  
  
"My dear old friend." she said with a grin, and got ready to fight. 


	4. First Fight

*Original concept by Bloody Maddie, based on a story by Me*  
  
Jump Through Time  
  
Chap. 4  
  
Alice stood poised and ready to fight. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with a  
  
knife in her hand or why she was conversing with a talking cat, but there was no time to ponder  
  
this now. Two card guards were running towards her, and they looked angry.  
  
"Hey you, you're under arrest!" the Ace of Spades shouted.  
  
"For treason against her majesty, the Red Queen!" the Four of Clubs concluded.  
  
"That old hag's still alive?" Alice thought to herself.  
  
"She'll have your head for this!" the Club card went on to say.  
  
"Well" said Alice, "I'd much rather have yours."   
  
She leapt toward the Ace of Spades and swung her blade at his neck. The Four of Clubs jabbed at  
  
her back with a spear. Alice spun around and slashed him right through the middle and smiled to  
  
herself as he fell apart in two.   
  
The Ace of Spades stood in shock.  
  
"Alice?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Save us Alice, please!"  
  
With a clean swipe of the blade, the card guard's head fell right off.   
  
Alice giggled and wiped her blade on her apron. Then she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait up!" The cat called from nearby. He slowly materialized into shape and crept behind  
  
her.  
  
"You do remember, don't you?"  
  
"Of course cat, why do you persist in asking these pointless questions?"  
  
"There's the Alice we know and love" the cat smiled to himself. His face became serious "Now  
  
why have you given Wonderland life again'?"  
  
Alice stopped walking and turned to the feline. "It wasn't me, I'll never forget about all the pain  
  
I've caused."  
  
"Then what do you make of this?" asked the Cat.  
  
"Perhaps Wonderland has got a mind of it's own." 


	5. A Grinning Cat

"A mind of it's own?" questioned the cat, "I like the way you think." He grinned at Alice and disappeared, reappearing on a tree branch. Alice looked disappointed. "You lied Cat, you said Wonderland was well again. It's not." "Well you said you didn't remember being here," sneered the feline "so I guess we've all taken a few liberties."  
  
The sky began to darken, and fog surrounded the two. Alice searched for the Cheshire Cat, but could barely see his glittering eyes. She felt herself growing farther apart from the cat.  
  
"Where am I going?" Alice whimpered. "Don't go Alice" the cat called as if he hadn't heard her. "I want to stay!" Alice pleaded with the imaginary force pulling her into reality.  
  
For the next few days, Alice laid in bed, wide awake, eyes open and bloodshot, staring at the yellowed ceiling. Her schoolmates noticed that she never seemed to sleep, each day her face became more pale and her eyes were sunken into her head. She hadn't uttered a single word since the night she collapsed. Five days later, in the middle of the night, she snapped back from her coma-like state.  
  
Sitting up, she looked over towards Elsie. She was sleeping, still sitting in her chair with a book in her lap. Alice felt comforted by her presence and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A movement in the window had caught her eye. Sitting on the sill, was a rather large cat, silhouetted against the moonlight. She stared at him for a while and the cat looked towards her and grinned. He leapt into the room and climbed onto Alice's bed, walking in circles around her, studying her. Alice looked at a yellowed scrap of paper that the cat had been carrying in his mouth. She uncrumpled the paper and scanned the content. Her eyes started to tear. The torn paper the cat brought her was a page from a book she had once read. On the page were drawings of the creatures that only Alice knew of. Her eyes glanced over the smudged writing, but could only make out on line at the bottom. She whispered the line "....not only had she saved Wonderland, but she had saved herself as well." The memories flooded into her mind. The fire, the asylum, the book.....the stuffed rabbit. Where was that rabbit? She tried to remember but she wasn't sure.  
  
She looked for the cat. He was sitting near the door. His eyes seemed like they were pleading with her to follow him. He padded outside, and Alice went after him.  
  
Chapter five! And I bet you thought I'd leave it hanging. - By the way, the book is from the end of the Alice game, incase you aren't aware. It says a few things, then the above line, she closes it, picks up Dinah, and so on. 


End file.
